List of Characters
Main Characters Earth Division * Delaney "Laney" Kuso ' * 'Aaron Kuso * Sora Kazami ' * 'Anastasia "Tasia" Kazami ' * 'Shiori Kazami II * Beth Gilbert * Neville Marukura * Olivia "Liv" Lazar ' ''Vestal Division * '''Caleb Grit * Alannah "Allie" Grit * Teddy Rich * Derek Fermin-Grav * Devin Fermin-Grav Neathian Division * Andromeda "Andy" Krawler ' * 'Jin Krawler * Floria Krawler ' * 'Logan Craig Gundalian Division * Kai Brown ' * 'Brooke Brown Minor Characters Earth Division * James "Jamie" Osamu * Mai Osamu * Ricardo "Ricky" O'Charlie '- The 11 year old son of Komba, partnered with Ventus Harpus. * 'Noelle Meunier '- The 15 year old daughter of Robin and Soon, partnered with Ventus Ziperator. Graceful, quiet and confident, Noelle is a respectful battler, and rarely lets her emotions get to her in battle. She is polite, even in battle, but can also be hesitant, not believing she should act until the right moment. * 'Morgan Barlow '- The 15 year old son of Noah and Chris, partnered with Darkus Clawsaurus. Morgan is naive and innocent, but is very open-minded, which lets him be easily swayed from side to side. He has issues developing his own opinions, and has a strong temper which he hates to release. ''Vestal Division * [[Vaughn von Hertzon|'''Vaughn von Hertzon]] - Klaus and Spencer's older, 21 year old son. He is invested in Bakugan strategy, but has no interest in brawling, itself, though. Neathian Divsion * Venus Sheen * Levi Claude Gundalian Division * Zane Surrow ' * 'Ophelia Glenn * Adam Ortiz - An 18 year old Gundalian boy partnered with Haos Lumagrowl. Antagonists/Anti-Heroes * Jude Prove - The 17 year old son of Shadow and Mylene, partnered with Aquos Trister. The Rebellion * "Shade" / Alexis * Tinsley von Hertzon * Virgil Roberts * Guillermo "Memo" SantanaGuillermo Santana- The 18 year son of Julio, partnered with Haos Tentaclear. Memo is pretty friendly and happy, but he hates rules - he believes true freedom comes from no restriction of anything. His truest desire, though, is really just to help people. * Ciel Luster '- Volt's 16 year old daughter, partnered with Haos Alto Brontes. * 'Bryce Torres '- A 16 year Gundalian old boy who is partnered with Ventus Spyron, which was given to him by Shade. Bryce can be rather unconfident while battling, despite the immense skill and prowess he shows on the field. He is very timid and shy, and has a difficult time making decisions on and off the battlefield. Even so, he has a strong sense of duty and belonging thanks to the Rebellion, and always knows what he's striving for, even if he doesn't know how to get there. * 'Gabriel "Gabe" Bennett '- A 15 year old gifted Neathian strategist. Though he does not brawl, he knows the game of Bakugan well - inside and out. He is the one that makes most of the strategies for the Rebellion. * 'Hestia Jones - A 16 year old half-human, half-Neathian girl partnered with Pyrus Ziperator. Unlike most of the Rebellion's cold, calculating and detached personalities, Hestia is loud, fiery and passionate. Like the element she battles with, she is destructive, and all over the place, but unlike her element, she has no end to her destruction. Category:Lists Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists